earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 30
Characters * Blue Beetle * Skeets * Fire * "Lizzie Dahl" * "Sam Kane" Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * June 14th 2017, 2023 EST VOX Archive * Blue Beetle: sigh Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Watchtower duty, Skeets? * Skeets: Only 9,356 timses since May 7th, 2009, sir. * Blue Beetle: So nowhere near enough then. Gotcha. on smart glass console Oh... beep Superman, curse correct fifteen degrees to the right or you'll shoot by the flooded village without ever seeing it. There you go. Good job. sigh * Skeets: Fine job, sir. You corrected that course like a boss if I say so. * Blue Beetle: Do me a favor and turn your sincerity coding up by 45% until the end of my shift. * Skeets: Acknowledged, sir. scream * Blue Beetle: swiveling What was that? * Skeets: My analytics suggest that was Miss da Costa screaming. Shall I investigate? * Blue Beetle: No need... According to my sensors, she's quickly approaching the monitor station. * Fire: door opens, footsteps: 2 instances Blue, is this some sort of stupid joke of yours? * Blue Beetle: Is what a jo- Uh... Where'd that kid come from? And why are you in your underwear, Bea? * Skeets: Oh my... * "Sam Kane": Can you please let go of my ear, Beatriz?! * Fire: Booster and I were in my room and we were... Busy. I step out for a moment to change and I come back and this kid is sitting in my bed. * Blue Beetle: And your first thought was behind this? scoff Thanks... * "Sam Kane": Hey, seriously, Bea! It's me! It's Booster! Ted, tell her it's me. * Blue Beetle: Uh... * Skeets: Sir, I am currently scanning school databases to determine an identity so we can contact the parents. * "Sam Kane": Skeets, it's me! It's Booster! * Fire: Maybe our scuffle with Klarion yesterday had a delayed effect? Maybe Klarion cursed Booster? * "Sam Kane": Oh! Yeah! Maybe that's it! Ted? Ted? * Blue Beetle: Look, kid... I've known Booster Gold since we were kids. You're not him... even as a kid. * "Sam Kane": I'm Booster Gold, dammit! Listen to me! * "Lizzie Dahl": door opens, footsteps Ted, I don't know how, but I know you're behind this! Somehow! * Blue Beetle: Fire, get over here... It's an epidemic. climbing on chair And why does everyone think I'm behind this?! * Fire: Who are you girl? * "Lizzie Dahl": It's me, Bea! It's Karen! Y'know, Power Girl?! * "Sam Kane": scoff You're not Power girl... * "Lizzie Dahl": Yeah? Who are you supposed to be, short-stack?! * "Sam Kane": Booster Gold, d'uh... * "Lizzie Dahl": Yeah, okay... I actually believe that. It be so nice to have your age finally match our maturity. * Blue Beetle: Skeets, how's that search going? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 29. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 31. * Debut of Beatriz da Costa/Fire. * When the H-Dial turned Lizzie Dahl and Sam Kane into Power Girl and Booster Gold, respectively, the two heroes were also turned into the children. * Everybody thinks Ted is behind it because he is a well known practical joker. His jokes are at their most severe when he is bored... Ted is never as bored as when he gets stuck with monitor duty. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 30 Category:VOX Box Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Skeets/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline